Kissing Frogs
by Diddlee
Summary: A short ficlet with no point or reason, and more importantly no end. Enjoy.


****

Author's note: You know the deal. Please be aware that this is a ficlet with no resolution. So if you can't stand it when a fic ends that way, stop reading now. And this WILL NOT be continued. What can I say? I have an obsession with leaving people hanging.

P.S. There's a typo in here somewhere that I saw the other day, but I can't find it now. Grrr.

The clicking of her heels on the sidewalk tapped out a steady rhythm as she briskly walked along her path. The noise was lost in the mixture of sounds echoing through the streets during the morning commute. Expertly maneuvering through the crowds, she weaved in and out among her fellow career-minded peers. She reached a hand to her face, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. It was a movement learned long ago, perfected and soundly rooted in her personality. Stepping from the curb, she deftly avoided the puddles forming along the curb as she crossed the street. 

It was 7:33 precisely as she walked up to the newspaper stand. Not a minute too early nor a minute too late. She rarely wavered from her monotonous routine. She reached for a copy of today's paper brushing her hand with another as a man reached for the same one. She jumped slightly at the shock of the touch, her eyes fixated on a silver ring on the middle finger of his hand as it withdrew holding the paper. She made mental note of the fact that it wasn't a wedding ring, a silly habit shared by most single women her age, shaking her head slightly at the realization that her thoughts echoed the sentimentality of her generation She raised her eyes to see his retreating form as he took his paper, paid, and continued on his way. She attributed the tingling sensation to the fact that her hands were freezing and the light contact stimulated nerves half frozen by the fall weather. She tucked her paper under the arm that held her umbrella reaching her free hand into her pocket for change. Tossing her 6 quarters into the jar by the attendant, she straightened her black slacks before stepping from under the shelter of the canopy. 

Falling into step with the dozens of others headed for the subway, she thought about the day that lay ahead. She had a meeting with her supervisor at 9:00, followed shortly after by a group brainstorming session with her coworkers. Four years of undergrad, two years of grad school, and eighteen months of the daily grind and she was nothing more than a workhorse in this vast operation. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just scrap it all and start anew. Marry rich. Spit out a few kids. Do some charity work. Never before had that option seemed so appealing. 

She slipped her ticket into the slot on the turnstile, grasping it as it came through to the other side. She pushed her way through the crowds to the platform and patiently waited for the train that would take her the short distance downtown. A few minutes later, the train pulled into the station, exactly on schedule. She looked up and was surprised to see that the train was already full. Dozens of high school students stood crammed in each car, obviously out on an early field trip. She fought down the panicky feeling, knowing that she was going to have to wait five more minutes to catch a train. 

She bided her time reading her paper, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that she was going to be late. She kept her eyes to her paper, briefly glancing up to peer down the tunnel, willing the train to come along. Finally she saw the light as the train rounded the corned and the lights on the platform flashed to alert the passengers of its impending arrival. Stepping to the closest door, she was surprised when a hand reached out to hold the door making certain all passengers made it on board. In the eye for an eye world, courtesy was typically lacking, and his gesture was a welcome break in her so far hectic day. She softly whispered a 'thank you' over her shoulder, barely hearing his reply. 

Something about the stranger's voice struck a chord deep within her. Pushing lightly through the crowd, she grabbed hold of the nearest pole, turning to locate the source of that oddly familiar voice. Her eyes were greeted with the backs of other passengers crowded into the car, any of which could have been the chivalrous stranger. Shaking her head slightly, she strengthened her hold on the bar as the car jerked into motion. 

She stared blankly at the advertisements on the wall. They hadn't changed for at least 6 months, and she was certain she could quote most of them by heart. Shifting her weight to her other foot, she carefully held her umbrella so as not to drip rainwater on her already drenched feet. She heard the engineer call out her station, making her way to the doors as the train slowed. As the doors opened slowly, she delicately stepped from the crowd, assuring her footing on the hard concrete. She glanced at her watch, quickening her pace as she realized she was going to be later than she had expected. 

She made her way to the stairway, silently rushing up the stairs. She reached for her umbrella, opening it mid stride as she reached the opening at the landing. The rain had started to fall harder, and the wind sprayed a light mist across her face. The pitter patter of the rain on her umbrella calmed her nerves a bit as she reached the top of the stairs, turning to walk the block to her building.

Pushing through the revolving door, she stepped free on the other side. She shook her umbrella lightly, shaking the extra water onto the rug. The entryway was covered with extra carpet, an added precaution maintenance took whenever rain was expected. She scuffed her shoes onto the knap and turned as she heard her name called from behind her. 

She exchanged pleasantries with her coworker, waiting as he repeated the routine she had just completed. Glancing at her watch, she felt someone enter behind her, and she sidestepped to give him access to the rugs. He quickly wiped his feet, and hurried toward the elevator.

She stepped toward the bank of elevators as her coworker easily caught up to her pace. She asked about his family, nodding as he relayed the latest details. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was one of the few associates who were still single. A fact that was brought up often at company parties. She forced a laugh as her coworker teased her about finding the right guy. She commented back that she hadn't found "the one" but that he would be the first to know when she did. She didn't notice the man waiting at the elevator perk up as she bantered back to her coworker. 

The elevator was taking an unusually long time, and she watched as it descended and passed the main level. She listened mindlessly as her coworker asked her more personal questions. Had it been anyone else she would have been astonished at his forwardness. As it was, the two had worked many long nights on various projects and personal commentary was not out of the ordinary. He asked if she had ever thought she might have met "the one." She pondered for a moment, answering in the affirmative. She alluded to the old saying that she had to kiss a lot of frogs to find her prince, clarifying that he had been nothing but the former. 

She watched the numbers nervously as he continued to press the issue. She gave a quick recap of the fated relationship, explaining that it was foolish of her to ever expect to find the man of her dreams in high school. She noted that she hadn't seen him in years and her coworker offered his condolences to her heartbreaking tale. 

The elevator dinged as it arrived on the lobby floor the doors opening to reveal a tightly packed space. She silently groaned. Many of the upper level associates drove to work, parking in the garage on the lower level. She envied their status, and more importantly their flaunting of their status. A man near the front moved to the side, freeing a space for a couple of people. She waited patiently for the man to board, as was his right for arriving first. Instead he turned to her and her coworker and motioned them to take the free spot. 

She immediately declined the offer, prepared to wait her turn as was proper in the business world. Her eyes met the man's and was startled at what she saw. She wasn't certain what it was, but something about this man was very familiar. He spoke and she easily recognized the voice as belonging to the courteous passenger on the subway. He motioned again for her to get on the elevator, and she noticed the silver ring glinting on his finger. Her mind flashed back to that morning at the paper stand.

Her eyes met the sparkling blue of the man as the two strangers locked in a stare. She saw a bit of amusement in their depths as she searched out his face trying to place the familiar features. An impatient voice from the elevator snapped her out of her trance. She turned to board the elevator. Once aboard she turned to face the opening, locking eyes once again with the stranger. His mouth cracked into a smirk and he winked at her.

And she knew.

The doors started to close as the figure disappeared behind the steel doors. She stood frozen in place, her mind flashing the scenes of the morning. The paper stand. The subway. And now here. 

She didn't hear her coworker ask her a question, finally snapping out of her reverie when he called her name.

"Who was that?," he asked curiously when he had her attention.

She paused for a moment, trying to think of the proper way to answer the question. Taking a deep breath she sighed. 

"The frog."

The End


End file.
